


The Ways In Which We Love

by xamuletx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: inspired by Wrennette's "the law of our being" <3"100 Ways To Say I Love You" with Jedi Consular Dylan Lyall and Commander Cato.





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the law of our being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> I absolutely love wrennete's "the law of our being" and I wanted to try writing my own characters relationship with the "100 Ways To Say I Love You". (If you want to read about Canon Characters go check it out!) I don't have a schedule but hope to update this at least once a week.

Cato rubbed his eyes, attempting to stave off the migraine he could feel building behind them. He and Dylan had been on a mission for the past two weeks and the exhaustion was beginning to seep into his bones. Well, technically only Dylan had been asked to complete the mission but Cato was not one to let his Jedi go off on some dangerous mission without backup. They were finished now though and were on their way to rendezvous with the rest of the men, which was still some hours away. 

He sighed and reclined back in the pilot’s seat, closing his eyes, he listened to the ship hum around him.

“Come on, I think you should get some rest.”

Cato startled at the voice, eyes flying open and spun his chair to look at the voice’s owner. He relaxed seeing Dylan leaning in the doorway, the Jedi’s eyebrow cocked playfully. He smiled despite the tightness at his temples and crossed his arms together. 

“I’m fine, really.” He reassured in return.

Dylan stepped into the cockpit and stopped in front of his clone commander, holding out his hand. Cato, knowing he could never deny the Jedi anything, chuckled but grabbed the hand to stand up putting him eye to eye with Dylan. Well, in this case, eye to sash because Dylan was a Miraluka.

“Let me drive for a while.” The Jedi said, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I’m not sure if that’s responsible.” He teased back, his hands coming up to link his fingers with Dylan’s. “We might crash.”

Dylan tilted his head, if he had eyes Cato was sure he’d be rolling them and maneuvered around his commander to take up the pilot’s seat. “We’re in hyper-space. It’s unlikely that we’ll crash.” The Jedi stuck his tongue out, making Cato laugh and spun his chair away to face the console. 

Cato took a moment to admire his General, his pure-hearted Jedi, his generous lover and he couldn’t help but be struck by the thought of how lucky he was to have garnered the attention of someone like Dylan. 

“I don’t hear you going to get some sleep.” Dylan piped up, still facing partially away. 

Cato smirked to himself. He quickly twirled the chair around and captured his Jedi’s lips, relishing in the mewl he heard. He slipped his tongue along the seam of the other’s lips but stepped away before it could go any further.

Dylan pouted. “Tease.” He muttered, a dip in his brow. 

Cato laughed but bent back down to leave a kiss between Dylan’s eyebrows to smooth the frown there. “I’m going to bed now.”

He turned pausing a moment to look at Dylan, whose fingertips were running across his lips, before letting the door close behind him as he moved towards the bunks. 


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before their relationship was established.

Cato paused, looking down. A flicker of green had caught his eye. His eyes scanned over the ground, hoping to get another indication of its presence but it seemed the dust off a legion of marching men had covered the tiny speck of colour in the dull sand of the planet until  _ there-  _ as he turned his head he saw the sparkle again and he stooped down to dig it from the ground.

It turned out to be a disk-shaped pebble that fit snugly into the palm of his hand and after a modest dusting off, shone a viridescent like that of his Jedi’s lightsabers. Cato could only imagine what it would look like after a proper polish. Tilting it slightly in the sun, he watched as tiny bands sparked across its surface. Smiling to himself, he put the stone in a pouch at his waist and carried on marching. 

Later, when the men had made camp and he finally had a moment to himself, he sat down with a cloth and pulled the rock back out, determined to get the rest of the debris from the ground off it. 

He'd been at it for about 10 minutes when he heard the footsteps of someone nearby and resigned himself to having to complete his task some other time but was surprised to see General Lyall stood next to him, his head tilted to the side. 

“You found something.” The Jedi said because even though he lacked eyes, he always seemed to know these things. 

“Yes, sir.” He replied warily. 

The General held his hand out and after a breath of hesitation, Cato placed the pebble in his hand, fully expecting it to be confiscated but the Jedi just started to toss it into the air, weighing it. 

“Malachite, I believe.” He said after a moment, flicking it from palm to palm, “But it's already been treated properly, which is good because it's highly toxic.” 

“Should I get rid of it, sir?” Cato asked. 

“No, no. It's fine as it is right now.” His head tilted to the other side. “Malachite is a protection stone, if my memory serves me. Used to ward off the Dark Side and, I think, apparently has the ability the warn of impending doom by shattering into pieces.” 

Cato was unsure of what to reply with so said, “I just picked it up because it looked nice.” 

The comment made General Lyall laugh soft and genuine and Cato rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up. 

“Are you going to keep it?” The Jedi said, handing the pebble back. 

“I think I will, sir.” He replied after a moment, unthinking, rubbing his thumb over the smooth polish. “It reminds me of you.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Cato froze, eyes glancing up to look at his Jedi. 

General Lyall was quiet and then he said, “When we get back to Coruscant, you should see a jeweller to get a hole cut into it. It's a good size for a pendant.” 

Cato felt as though he should stand but Lyall continued with, “I'm sorry, I believe Melody is looking for me.” He began to move away but not before adding, “When we are alone Cato, feel free to call me Dylan.” And then he was gone. 

Cato looked down at the stone and thought perhaps the malachite was lucky too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody is another OC who will be featuring as a side character in these shorts.


End file.
